justinbieberfandomcom-20200223-history
Live My Life
"Live My Life" is a song by American group Far East Movement from their fourth studio album Dirty Bass. It features vocals from Canadian pop singer Justin Bieber. The song was released on February 28, 2012 as the album's lead single. The song was produced by RedOne and De Paris. Background Far East Movement met Justin Bieber through Snoop Dogg at the Billboard Music Awards. Snoop Dogg introduced them to Justin Bieber. They wanted to make a club song that bridges the gap between the young audience and their audience. When the song came out, Far East Movement played it for RedFoo from LMFAO and he wanted to do a remix.[https://youtu.be/-0_Nl3FXSeQ YouTube - FAR EAST MOVEMENT INTERVIEW ON "LIVE MY LIFE" COLLAB W/ JUSTIN BIEBER AND RED FOO REMIX] Music video A music video to accompany the release of "Live My Life" was first released onto YouTube on April 5, 2012 at a total length of four minutes and forty-three seconds. The video however, does not feature Justin Bieber, who is featured on the song. Redfoo of LMFAO appears on the video, even though he is not featured on the original song, but is on the remix. The video was shot in Amsterdam, Netherlands. Far East Movement - Live My Life ft. Justin Bieber Track listing Digital download – single * Live My Life Digital download – remix * Live My Life CD single * Live My Life * Live My Life Digital download – EP * Live My Life * Live My Life * Live My Life * Jello" Lyrics - Justin Bieber I’m gonna live my life No matter what, we party tonight I’m gonna li-li-live my life I know that we gon’ be alright East Movement Yo, hell yeah, dirty bass Ghetto girl, you drive me cray Hell yeah, dirty bass Yo, yo This beat make me go wow This drink make me fall down I party hard like carnival Let’s burn this motha down This bass make me go ache (go ache) This girl circus so late You’re that telly cake with a cali shake I got dough, who’s down to fake Oh my, dirty bass Oh you got it like that I can work that bad Let me get that (get your ass on the floor) Oh my, dirty bass Oh you got that small I can break that off Let me get that (get your ass on the floor) Bieber - Chorus I’m gonna live my life No matter what, we party tonight I’m gonna li-li-live my life I know that we gon’ be alright I’m gonna live my life No matter what, we party tonight I’m gonna li-li-live my life I know that we gon’ be alright Wo-oh oh, wo-oh oh, I know that we gon’ be alright Wo-oh oh, wo-oh oh I know that we gon’ be alright East Movement Yo, hell yeah, dirty bass Ghetto girl, you drive me cray Hell yeah, dirty bass No matter where we be at VIP, or in the ceiling All we need to start it is the speakers in my chit-chat I spot a couple hotties Holla, we’re the party, we that Girl move it like pilates Put your head where you knee at Oh my, dirty bass Oh you got it like that I can work that bad Let me get that (get your ass on the floor) Oh my, dirty bass Oh you got that small I can break that off Let me get that (get your ass on the floor) Bieber - Chorus I’m gonna live my life No matter what, we party tonight I’m gonna li-li-live my life I know that we gon’ be alright I’m gonna live my life No matter what, we party tonight I’m gonna li-li-live my life I know that we gon’ be alright Bridge This is my moment tonight Hell yeah we doing it right So get your hands up in the air Like we living your life This is my moment tonight Hell yeah we doing it right So get your hands up in the air Like we living your life Bieber - Chorus I’m gonna live my life No matter what, we party tonight I’m gonna li-li-live my life I know that we gon’ be alright I’m gonna live my life No matter what, we party tonight I’m gonna li-li-live my life I know that we gon’ be alright Referenecs Category:Songs Category:Pop songs Category:Dance songs Category:Electronic songs Category:Singles Category:Songs featuring Justin Bieber